GG5 My version
by iShouldBeaDisneyPrincess
Summary: My version of the fifth book in the Gallagher Girls series.  DO NOT READ until you have read Only the Good Spy Young.  The full summary is inside.  Rated T 'cause I'm a paranoid kid.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the full summary for my version of GG5. Don't expect frequent updates on this because that's not going to be possible once I start school. I'll post the first chapter soon though.**

Cammie is on the run. She's tired of watching everyone around her get hurt, so she's leaving Gallagher Academy and all of her friends behind, and she knows that most people won't be able to find her. After all, she is the Chameleon.

Then there's Zach. He saw right past her _Chameleonyness _and found her. He takes her deep into the secrets of the spy world and teaches Cammie that she isn't the only kid who has run away from home. Familiar faces are around every bend, both good and evil. Can Cammie avoid the COC for the rest of her life? Can Zach really protect her? And why is Cammie really on the run? Is she running from the COC, or the CIA?

Maybe she's running from something totally different. Maybe she's running from something far deeper than anyone could ever imagine…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Okey dokey, here it is! The first chapter of my version of GG5. Enjoy!**

I've done a lot of things in my life. I've made a bunch of mistakes, like dating a normal boy, and I've done a bunch of things I probably shouldn't have done, like kissing a spy boy who may or may not be an assassin. I've done a lot of things I regret. But I don't think running away will ever be one of those things.

I know that by running away I hurt my mom. I truly do regret hurting her and Bex, Liz, Macey, Mr. Solomon, Aunt Abby, and a whole bunch of other people too. But I know that somehow they will move on. Eventually, they'll have to.

I ran away about a week after everyone else left Gallagher. I was supposed to have gone to Peru with Bex, Liz, and Macey over the summer, along with Mr. and Mrs. Baxter, my mom, and some other CIA and MI6 agents. Instead, I left my CoveOps report on the case of Gilly's sword and ran away. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care. I just needed to be far away from the people I loved and cared about.

I'd gotten my driver's license the previous year, so all I needed was a car. Luckily, the Gallagher Academy has tons of cars that are used on missions and can't be traced by anyone, including the CIA, so I just took one of those. It was a silver Prius and had up to 300 miles per gallon. So I drove out on the open road.

It was about eight hours later when I finally reached Nebraska. I was going to make a quick stop at my grandparent's house before I kept going on my way. It was about two in the afternoon according to the digital clock in the car, and it would take me about another hour to get to the ranch. I drove fast, so it ended up only taking 45 minutes.

I walked up onto the porch and rang the doorbell. No one answered. I tried the door. Unlocked.

Slowly I walked in. Something told me that there was something wrong. It was too quiet. And if no one was home, then why was the door unlocked?

I rounded the corner into the kitchen, pulling out a napotine patch just in case. As I walked into the kitchen, I looked to my left and then my right. There was nothing.

Suddenly I heard something behind me. I spun around, patch at the ready, but I was too late. I was already being pushed to the ground, a hand covering my mouth. My hands were pushed down to my sides, and someone was kneeling over me. Someone with beautiful eyes. Someone with beautiful, emerald green, _very_ angry eyes.

"You know Gallagher Girl," Zach said angrily. "When I said 'run away' I kind of meant with _me_."

"Nice to see you to, Zach."

"I mean it Cammie!" Zach got up off of me. I sat up into a sitting position, hugging my knees to my chest. Zach started shouting. "Do you realize what could've happened? What were you thinking, going off alone like that? You could've been killed! Even worse, my _mom_ could have found you! Do you have any idea what she would've done? Think about your mom, Cammie! What were you thinking?"

Tears welled up in my eyes, but Zach just kept yelling. "And why did you come here, of all places? Your grandparents are at a CIA safe house. If I knew you would come here, think of what _they_ know. How could you be so stupid, Cammie?" The tears were streaming down my face because I knew he was right. What was I thinking? By coming here, I would've just hurt more people.

Zach saw that I was crying and his face softened. He came over and sat next to me, pulling me into his arms. "I'm sorry, Cammie," he said softly. "I just don't understand why someone as smart as you would do something so mindless. I care about you, Gallagher Girl. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I keep hurting people, Zach." I was still crying hard into his shoulder. "I just don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me anymore. I needed to run."

Zach looked me in the eyes. "Do you even know a safe place to go?"

I looked down. "Well, I hadn't really thought about it that much…"

Zach scowled. "Come on, Cammie!"

Cammie crossed her arms. "Sorry for not planning ahead, Zach. We can't all be as organized as you."

Zach smirked. "It's a gift." Cammie rolled her eyes. Zach looked at her. Then he scooped her up bridal style and carried her out the door and to the Prius in the driveway.

"Zach, why are you carrying me?"

"Because this way it's easier for me to make sure you don't try to run. And," he smirked again. "I just knew you were dying to be close to me again."

"Of course I was."

"What can I say, I'm irresistible."

"Keep telling yourself that."

He laughed and put me in the passenger seat. Then he walked around the car and got in on the driver's side.

"Where are we going Zach?"

He looked me in the eyes. "Somewhere safe." And with that, we headed out on the open road.

**That's Chapter 1. Review or I will be sad. And I don't like being sad. So review. Thanks. **** Love, Ella** 3


	3. Chapter 3

**YAYS! Nine reviews on the first chapter! I feel so loved. **** Here's your next chapter my dears! (Sorry for any mistakes, but I never re-read my chapters)**

"Um, Zach?"

"Hmm?"

"Exactly how is Las Vegas safe?"

Zach didn't say anything. He just stared out in front of him as the bright shining lights from the hotels and casinos became bigger and bigger. Soon we were in the middle of it all, surrounded by the noise of people shouting and laughing, the music coming from the open doors of the casinos, and the honks of horns as cars tried to make their way through the masses of people crowding the streets. It was so busy. I was amazed by it all, but Zach seemed indifferent.

Finally, Zach pulled over and parked in a side lot to this huge hotel casino. On the front of the building, it read in spiral letters "The Spying Eye." Zach grabbed my hand and pulled me through the front door.

It was crazy inside. Music was blaring from a loud speaker system and bodies were smashed together on the dance floor. To the right of the floor there was a portion that was all arcade games and slot machines. To the left there was a bar. Then I noticed something strange. There were no adults. Every single person was- a teenager.

"Zach, where are all the adults?" I shouted over the music.

"This is a kid's casino, Gallagher Girl," he shouted back. "No adults."

"Then why is there a bar?"

"Non-alcoholic."

I didn't say much after that. Zach tried to push his way through the crowd of dancers, but he kept getting shoved by someone. He held my hand tighter. We were right next to each other when I somehow got spun around so that I was facing him. At the same moment, someone hit Zach on the head by accident and his head came down towards mine. Before we knew what had happened, Zach's lips were pressed against mine.

We pulled away and my face turned bright red. Even Zach seemed a little pink. "Let's keep moving!" he shouted. I ducked my head in embarrassment and followed him through the crowd.

Finally we emerged from the crowd and I saw that we were standing on the opposite end of the room. There were two bathrooms, three elevators leading up to the other floors, and a single metal door marked "VIP." Zach took my hand again and walked towards the door.

There was a guy standing in front of the door. He looked to be about 17 or 18. He was wearing sunglasses, a tight black muscle shirt, black mesh shorts, and a black baseball cap. He had thick black hair, too. Zach walked up to him, took a pass out of his pocket and showed it to the guy.

"Nice to see you again," said the guy in black. At first I though he was talking to Zach. Then I realized he was looking at me.

Confused I asked, "Do I know you?"

"You mean you don't remember me?" He took off his sunglasses, revealing his face. "It's me, Jonas."

I was shocked. He'd gotten way more muscular and he was wearing contacts. In fact, Jonas looked kind of…hot. "Wow," I said stunned. "You look…good."

Jonas grinned. "You don't look too bad yourself." He gave the pass back to Zach and opened the door. "You guys can go right in."

I walked through the door, but Zach stopped. "Is she here?"

"Yup. He's with her, too."

"That's just great," Zach said sarcastically. Then he followed me into the room.

It was a lot less busy than the other room, but it was about the same size. There were kids sitting at tables and talking, playing cards, dancing, eating, and a lot of other things too. But when we walked in the room, everyone stopped and stared at us. One girl in the back dropped her fork. Some kids had gaping mouths. Some were staring at Zach, but most were staring at…me.

Just as I was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable with all of this staring, a girl with straight red hair came around the corner with a boy. She looked about 16 and was really very pretty, but her red hair and emerald green eyes were eerily familiar. When she saw Zach she dropped the boy's hand and shouted, "Zach!" and a broad smile spread over her face. She ran over and tackled Zach, who scooped her up in a hug and spun her around, smiling. That's when I realized where I'd seen that red hair and those green eyes before. The last time I'd seen them I was jumping off a cliff and into a waterfall. That's when I realized that Zachary Goode had a sister.

But that wasn't even the most surprising thing. When I looked up, I saw the boy that Zach's sister had come in with. He was standing across the room, staring at me. And I recognized him. I knew that wavy brown hair. I knew those gentle blue eyes. And I knew that my mom's memory erasing tea must not have worked so well after all.

**End of chapter two. I hope you guys enjoyed this! I'll hopefully be posting soon, but I'm sure I'll post sooner if you review! Love you guys! **** Ella** 3


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the long wait! I've had lots of stuff going on and I'm writing this chapter in a rush. I start high school tomorrow so I won't have lots of time to update, but I'll do the best I can. Here's the next chapter.**

**Shocking Moments That I Have Experienced In The Last 48 Hours**

**A list by Cameron Morgan**

**1. Finding out I was capable of running away.**

**2. Finding out that no one was able to find me besides Zach after I ran away.**

**3. Finding out that my grandparents know all about spies.**

**4. Finding out that Zach has a sister.**

**5. Finding out that this said sister appears to be dating my ex boyfriend who, until that point, I thought knew nothing about spies.**

When I saw Josh standing there, my first thought was to whip out a napotine patch and force him to drink some memory erasing tea. Then I remembered how he walked in holding the hand of the girl who appeared to be Zach's sister. The way they held hands, the way she laughed and leaned her head against his shoulder, it was almost like they were…dating.

Now people were coming up to Zach, shaking his hand, patting him on the back, hugging him. They all seemed to know him. But when they saw me, questioning looks spread across their faces.

After a while, everyone seemed to get over the fact that Zach was here. His sister and Josh were sitting at a table talking, and Zach grabbed my hand and walked towards them.

His sister looked up at me. She was seriously beautiful. Not just "beautiful" beautiful. She was "I could give Bex a run for her money" beautiful. She stood up and faced me. "Hi," she said smiling. She stuck out her hand. "You must be the famous Cammie Morgan I've been hearing so much about. My name's Amelia, but everyone calls me Lia."

I shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Lia. I didn't know Zach had a sister." I shot a look at Zach.

Lia smiled. "Not many people do. I don't get out much." She looked at her brother. "Though I am surprised he kept this from you, of all people."

Cammie shot Zach another look. "He tends to keep a lot of things from me."

Lia shook her head. "That's my brother for you." She sat down next to Josh and motioned for me to sit across from her. I did and Zach sat next to me.

Up until then, Josh hadn't said a word. Now, he looked up at me and asked, "How've you been Cammie?"

I looked at him, not bothering to hide my confusion of why he was here. "I'm fine."

Lia leaned against Josh and he put his arm around her. When Lia did this I couldn't help but remember when Zach had first met Josh and how he had slipped his hand into mine. Lia spoke. "I guess you're probably wondering why Josh is here."

"Um, just a little."

"It's kinda complicated," Josh said. "But after your mom gave me the tea, I pretty much forgot everything. Then when I saw you, I kinda started to remember some stuff. I followed Zach one day whe you guys came to town and heard him talking about this place in Vegas. Then I found out DeeDee cheated on me with Dillan so I cut town and came here."

Lia took over. "As soon as I saw him, I knew he wasn't a spy, but I didn't want to turn him away. I thought it would be rude." I guessed that being rude wasn't the only thing stopping her from telling him to go. "So I let him in. He didn't know much at first, but then everything about Gallagher came flooding back and he figured out I was a spy, too. We let him stay, and he trained with us to become a spy."

"But I saw you at that homecoming game last year. If you left, then did you come back?" I asked Josh.

"I decided to come back so that my parents would stop worrying so much. I told them that I found a place in Nevada that I could live in and I was paying for school with a job I got. I was just visiting."

"Oh." It wasn't that complicated but it wasn't simple either. "So what exactly is this place?"

"This is a safe haven for all kids who are spies. Whether you're the daughter of the top CIA operative or the son of the most vicious COC assassin, you're always welcome here. Once you walk through those doors, everyone is on the same side. There is absolutely no fighting in here." Lia seemed to know all about this place. As if she read my mind, she said, "I know all about this place because Zach and I created it. When he's not here, I'm in charge. Adults aren't allowed in unless I invite them. No CIA operative can arrest someone inside these walls."

"Wow."

"I know it's a lot to take in, but you get used to it after a while." Lia looked at the watch on Josh's hand. "It's late," she said. "Zach you know where your room is. Cammie, we don't have any vacancy right now, so you're going to room with me. Let's go." She kissed Josh goodnight and hugged her brother. Then she led me to our room.

It was huge. There was a large mahogany desk in one corner and a massive bookshelf next to it. A large bed was centered in the middle of the room, which Lia pushed apart to make two separate beds. She turned off the flat screen TV on the wall and set the alarm clock on her bedside table. Then she turned to me and put her hands on her hips. "If you plan on room jumping tonight, do it quietly, because I'm very cranky in the mornings. And make sure you use protection," she said jokingly. She smiled and said goodnight before hopping into bed, still fully dressed. Something told me that she was planning on room jumping tonight.

As soon as I got into bed, I fell asleep.

**I know its rushed, by I didn't have much time. A lot more will be explained about Lia and Josh and everything else next chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I love you all **


	5. Chapter 5

**I have returned from the dead! And with me I brought another lovely chapter for you dear people to enjoy! Thank you for all of the reviews…they are much appreciated. Please enjoy this chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything…or do I? *checks* Nope, still don't. **

The next morning I woke up to an empty room. I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes. Then I noticed the piece of paper stuck to my forehead. I pulled it off and read it. It said:

Cammie-

Zach told me not to wake you up but I didn't want you to worry. We went to breakfast so that we could have some time to catch up. We should be back by 10:00. If you're hungry, there's food in the mini fridge or you can go find Josh and ask him where there's more. See you later!

-Lia

I was pretty hungry, so I went to the mini fridge and got out some food. It wasn't exactly "mini" though. In fact, it was almost the same size as a regular fridge, and it was jammed with food. There was a whole shelf for just BRISK ice tea and orange juice. **(A/N my two favorite drinks)** I grabbed an apple and a can of BRISK and went out into the hallway.

It was a lot less crowded now. There was no music playing anymore, and everyone in the room was reading, studying, or practicing some moves. I noticed a few girls gathered around a table that had chemicals, microscopes, scales, and what looked like a car engine on it. They were all studying the engine and taking notes on it. It reminded me of how much I missed Liz.

I missed Bex even more when I saw five girls throwing each other over their hips, kicking feet out from underneath one another, somersaulting, back-flipping in midair, kicking each other in the face, and throwing punches. I knew she would probably be right in the middle of it if she were here with me.

I walked into a side room and saw a bunch of muscular guys lifting weights. Josh was in the middle of them. He didn't notice me walk in, but a bunch of other guys did, and the way they were looking at me was kind of creeping me out. I turned to leave and ended up walking into someone's chest. I looked up to see a really buff guy who looked to be about 18. He stared down at me and I backed away from him. I wasn't watching where I was going and I bumped into another guy who was standing behind me. I was trapped between them. Other guys gradually started to form a circle around me and I really wanted to get out of there. I saw Josh notice that I was there. He put down his weights and came over.

"Hey guys, leave her alone. She just got here," he said.

The first guy I walked into spoke without taking his eyes off of me. "Why should we? She's big and tough, she'll be able to handle it."

"Zach'll kill you if you touch her, Dan."

"I can handle Goode."

"But can you handle Lia too?"

That made him hesitate. Finally he said, "Probably not. But she doesn't ever have to know."

Josh looked at him curiously. "And what makes you think Cammie won't tell her?"

"Once I'm done with her, she won't be saying anything for a while." That's when I noticed something I probably should've noticed before. The circle around me was getting tighter and Josh was getting farther away. And all of the guys around me had one thing in common- they were all wearing COC rings.

I panicked. And then I swung my fist.

One guy to my left went down and they all jumped on top of me. I managed to wiggle out from under the pile, but Dan was there waiting for me. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled. I gave a small shriek of pain. Then he tossed me like a doll across the room and came at me. Two guys grabbed my arms and Dan stood in front of me. He looked at me and said, "You're the reason my father got captured by the CIA. You're the reason he's in jail." I remembered the guy that had gotten arrested that night in D.C. when my Aunt Abby was shot. He was the same guy who had told the CIA about Mr. Solomon. And this was his revenge-seeking son.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Josh fighting four guys who were all twice his size. He must've been a fast learner because it took me a year to learn moves like that. I forced to focus my attention back on Dan when he backhanded me across the face. The side of my face felt like it was on fire and I could feel blood trickling down from where his ring had made a cut. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I was getting dizzy and my vision was blurring. I saw Zach run in and punch someone in the face. He ran up to Dan and jumped on his back, making them both tumble to the ground. They rolled on the floor as they punched each other. I'd never seen Zach so angry before. Then Lia ran in, pulled out a gun, and shot it towards the ceiling. The noise made everyone freeze.

"THERE IS NO FIGHTING IN MY HOTEL!" she screamed. She walked over to where Dan and Zach were still rolling on the floor punching each other. She grabbed Dan by the hair and pulled him up off of her brother. She pointed the gun at him. "You have two days to get out of my hotel before I give the CIA permission to come pick you up." She let him go and pointed her gun at the guys who were still holding me. "Drop her," she said. When they did she put her gun away and said to Zach, "Go take care of your girlfriend." The she grabbed Josh's hand and walked out.

I saw Zach's worried, bruised face lean over me. He touched the side of my face that Dan had hit, and I moaned in pain. Then he picked me up and everything went black.

**Sorry you didn't get any info on Lia or Josh in this chapter, but next chapter I'm pretty sure you will. I would've continued on, but it's 10:00 P.M. on a Sunday night and my mom wants me to go to bed so I'm not tired in the morning. (Like Lia I tend to be quite cranky when I'm tired) I hope you liked this chapter a little bit at least and I will update as soon as I'm able to. Thank you for reading my story! Love, Ella **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to the three people who reviewed! I appreciated it! Here's the next chapter.**

When I woke up it was dark. I tried to move my head, but a searing pain ripped through me. I attempted to lift my arm, and I touched the place where I had been hit on my face. It was covered in a bandage. I tried moving my head again and the pain wasn't as bad. I saw Zach's sleeping outline next to my bed. I reached out and touched his hand.

Zach woke up immediately and turned on the lights. It took me a moment to adjust to the sudden brightness. Zach was suddenly right next to me holding my hand. He looked at me concernedly and asked, "How are you feeling?"

I tried sitting up but he pushed me back down. "I'm fine. My head just hurts a little."

He looked relieved and I wasn't sure why. He answered my question as if he'd read my mind. "Cammie, I thought you were gonna die."

"What?"

"The ring- it had poison in it. If it gets inside your skin, it spreads through the veins and…it kills you. We all thought you were dead."

"We?"

"Well not all of us," said Lia as she and Josh walked into the room. "Unlike Zach, I have faith that the son of the CIA's top paramedic could figure out how to discharge poison from someone."

"Who's that?"

"Just a resident here. He's our personal doctor." Lia sat down on my bed. It was only then that I realized I wasn't in Lia's room. "Zach's room," Lia answered before I could ask. "I didn't want him to spend three weeks in my room."

"WHAT!"

"I said you're in Zach's r-"

"No! What do you mean by 'three weeks?'"

"Oh. You've been out for three weeks. Like Zach said," She took a sip of the ice tea in her hand. "We thought you were a goner."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Three weeks? I was only planning on staying a few days. My mom must've been worried sick. And my roommates….I didn't even want to think about what Bex would do to me.

Lia and Josh left after a few minutes. Once they did, I tried telling Zach that I had to go back, but before I could, his lips were on mine and my arms were suddenly around his neck pulling him on top of me. We stayed like that for what seemed about 8 minutes. Then I pulled away a little bit and said, "Zach."

He sighed and got up off of me. "I know. You have to go back."

I sat up, now that the pain was pretty much gone. I touched his shoulder. "I need to. But you could come with me. My mom might let you come to school there and we-"

"I can't go back with you, Gallagher Girl. I have to stay here with Lia."

"Why?"

"I have to protect her. If anything happened to her, I would be held responsible."

"Can't Lia take care of herself?"

"Of course she can. But Lia's really big on family, and if it was a choice between my mom and the right thing, chances are she'd probably choose my mom. And I can't let her get into anymore trouble with the CIA."

"Well couldn't Lia come to Gallagher? She's the daughter of a spy, so she qualifies."

"No, Gallagher Girl. She's the daughter of the woman in charge of the leading terrorist group against the CIA and MI6. When she was in 7th grade, it was Lia's dream to go to Gallagher, but the CIA told her she couldn't because they were afraid she'd end up like mom. The only problem now is that she will."

"What do you mean?"

"When my mom dies, either me or Lia have to take over the COC. I said I wouldn't do it. Lia said she would."

"But Lia's so…nice. How could she say she'd be a part of something so terrible?"

"Lia will do anything to keep our family together- even if it means killing innocent people."

"That's terrible!"

"That's Lia."

I didn't know what to say. Lia seemed so sweet, and I couldn't imagine her hurting anyone. It just couldn't be possible.

Zach brushed the hair out of my face. "Get some sleep," he said kissing my forehead. "We'll start driving in the morning."

Zach left to go sleep in Josh's room. I couldn't help but wonder who Zach would choose if it was a choice between me and Lia.

That night I dreamt of jumping from the waterfall. Only this time, it wasn't Zach's mom. It was Lia.

**I hope you enjoyed this! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for being so patient with me. Because I haven't updated in so long, I will try and make this chapter a bit longer. Remember, I don't go back over my chapters, so there will most likely be spelling and/or grammatical errors (my English teacher would be so disappointed). To EternalSerenityGallaghergirl- I didn't think you would catch that! There's pretty much a Disney reference in all of my chapters, no matter how miniscule they may be. Here's the next chapter!**

The next day I woke up to an empty room once again. I didn't have a note stuck to me this time, so I just got dressed and walked out of the room. I was going back to Gallagher.

When I walked into the main area, it was empty. I didn't know where everyone was, so I just got some pancakes from the buffet table and sat down to eat them. About twenty minutes later, Josh and Lia walked out of Josh's room and into the room I was in. Lia looked up, not surprised to see me there.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah," I answered. Then I noticed someone was missing. "Where's Zach?"

"Mom stopped by last night 'cause she heard he was here. They went out for food and haven't been back since, but Zach told me to get you out of here in the morning once you woke up. So now you're awake. Let's go."

"Will Zach be okay?" I asked concerned.

"Zach's a big boy, Cammie. He can take care of himself. Besides, my mom actually likes Zach. She won't hurt him."

We walked into the regular bar area and I saw that it was empty too. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Regular bar is closed after 4:00 A.M. Spies are either sleeping, or they went out somewhere." We walked into the parking lot, and from the sun's angle I could tell that it was about 10. Lia got in the driver's side, Josh in the passenger. I jumped in the back. It was a cute little purple bug and was a little small, but it was pretty comfortable. I fell asleep.

G~G~G

It turns out Lia's a really fast driver. We made it to Gallagher in three hours. THREE! From Nevada to Virginia in THREE hours! 

She pulled up in front of the big iron gates and turned into the tiny driveway. The security guard looked at her and, assuming she was a Gallagher Girl, let her in. Lia went right up to the large doors and stopped the car. We all got out and I opened up one of the doors.

The school seemed almost empty. I knew that it was 1:00 P.M. so that must mean school was still in session right now. But still, there were usually some girls wandering around down here. **(Okay I know the times I gave don't actually match the time that Cammie has been gone for, but let's use our imagination here for a minute and say that Cammie has been gone quite a while and school started about a month ago.)**

Just then, I heard someone give a small shriek of surprise and run down the steps. I turned around as my mother tackled me with a hug that almost knocked both of us down."Oh my goodness, Cameron Ann Morgan, don't you ever scare me like that again! I was so worried about you! I thought you were hurt, or, or…" She couldn't finish. It was then and only then that I really regretted running away. I had totally forgotten that my mom had been through this all before. She had already watched someone she cared about leave. The difference was that dad never came back.

"I'm so sorry, mom. I'll never run away again. I'm so sorry. I just needed some time to think."

Mom looked me in the eyes. She had dark circles underneath hers and I could tell she had been crying. A lot. She looked at me and said, "You couldn't have told me where you were going?"

"If I had, would you've let me go?"

I got her there. She just hugged me tightly. Then she finally noticed Lia and Josh standing awkwardly behind us. "Oh. Hello, Josh. It's been a while."

"It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Morgan."

My mom nodded. Then she looked at Lia and her eyes widened. "Amelia?" she whispered.

"Hi."

"I-I can't believe you're really here. I thought you'd be with your mother."

"Nope. Zach's with her right now."

"Interesting."

"Yup."

There was tension in the air, and it was getting worse. Something happened between my mom and Lia. It probably had to do with the fact that Lia couldn't come here.

Then I heard someone else shout my name. "Cammie!" Bex screamed as she flew down the stairs towards me. She wrapped me in a hug and called me a bunch of bad names and told me I was an idiot for running away. Then she looked at Lia and glared. "What are you doing here?"

Lia glared back. "Dropping off Cammie."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Did your mom have a nice chat with her?"

"You would assume that I gave her to my mom, wouldn't you? You're the only reason I'm not at this school right now."

"You're not at this school because your mom is a murderer and so are you."

"I've never killed anyone."

"Not yet, anyway."

"Go to hell."

"I would, but there's not enough room down there for both of us."

"Bitch."

"Murderer."

Lia was fuming. "You think I'm a murderer? Let me show you how much of a murderer I really am." No one even saw the gun. She pulled it out and pointed it at Bex.

She was about to shoot it when somebody shouted from the top of the stairs. "AMELIA ELIZABETH GOODE! PUT THAT GUN DOWN _NOW_!"

Lia smirked and put her gun back in its holster. "Long time no see, Uncle Joe."

Joe Solomon walked down the stairs and held out his hand. "Give me the gun."

Lia put the gun in his outstretched hand and he opened it. It was empty. He closed it and returned it to her. "I think it would be best if you left now, dear. Thank you for bringing Cammie back safely."

"No problem."

Lia and a shocked Josh left through the front door. I turned around to face Bex. Everyone was quiet.

"Well," my mother said after a while. "Why don't we continue this in my office?"

**I don't know if I put in a Disney reference or not, but if you find one I will be quite impressed. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Haven't updated in a while so I'm just gonna start right away.**

"What do you mean your friends with her? She's a murderous bitch!" Bex had been screaming things like this since we got in here about 30 minutes ago. Mr. Solomon and my mom just watched silently. Finally, Bex calmed down and sat across from me on the couch. "I just don't get it, Cam. How do you even know her?"

I told the three of them about my adventures in Vegas. My mom was a little surprised to find that there was a spy hangout place there, but she quickly got over her shock. Mr. Solomon already knew all about it. After I explained everything to them, I asked Bex, "How do you know her?"

Bex sighed. "When I was eight and Lia was six, she stayed with me and my parents in England. Her dad brought her to us and asked us to protect her from her mom. My parents tried the best they could, but somehow, Ms. Goode got her. I didn't see Lia again until I was twelve and starting at Gallagher. But Lia had changed.

"She'd gone all over the world with her mom and had done a lot of bad stuff. She'd never killed anyone, but she'd tortured and kidnapped countless amounts of people. She was only ten years old. When she turned eleven, her mom said she was ready to begin her journey as the future leader of the COC. All she had to do was kill a CIA or MI6 agent."

Bex stopped. "Her dad was a good friend of my parents and a great MI6 agent. I was spending winter break with my parents in 8th grade when I decided to take a walk with one of my friends over there. I saw Lia. And I saw her pull the trigger that killed her father."

Bex stopped again and looked down at her lap. Then she looked straight into my eyes. "Lia killed the one man in the world who would do anything to try and save her from the COC. I ran home and told my parents what happened, but it couldn't be proven. When your mom went to send out the letters for the new students, Langley told her not to allow Lia into the school. Lia was so angry with me, but I knew I'd done the right thing. That's why she doesn't come to this school. And that's how Zach's father died."

I was speechless. I really didn't know how to respond to that. Finally I asked, "Does Zach know?"

"Someone tried to tell him once, but he thought they were lying. He loves his sister, Cammie. Maybe more than he loves you, I can't tell you for sure. All I can say is that if there's ever a choice Zach has to make between you and Lia, don't expect him to bounce on over to your side right away."

"She seemed so nice though."

"She's a spy, Cammie, and a great one at that. That you can be sure of. She's loyal to those who've helped her in the past or who she owes a debt to, which is probably the only reason I'm still alive. She knows I could've pressed harder to get her arrested for her father's murder, but I didn't. Remember though, once her debt is repaid, you can forget about having her as an ally."

Now I turned to Mr. Solomon. "And how do you know her?"

Mr. Solomon shrugged. "I'm her godfather," he answered plainly. "Someone had to keep her from making bad choices. Problem is, she's not very good at learning from her mistakes."

My question answered there, I turned to my mother. "And what about you?"

My mother smiled sadly. "She is an extremely talented girl, beautiful and bright. When She didn't get a letter, she begged me to let her in. I told her that there was absolutely nothing I could do to get her in this school, but she didn't believe me. I probably could have done something, but truth be told, I didn't want the girl who is to be the future leader of the people who took my husband from me at my school. So she's held a grudge against me ever since."

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't believe any of it. Lia was a murderer. And Zach might still choose her.

**I'm so bored with this story! I really don't want to right any more of this because I'm just so bored, but I'll tell you how the story was going to end. Zach, Cammie, Lia, their mom (Lizzie Goode), Bex, Joe, and Rachel M. are all together in a showdown kind of thing. There are other COC guys fighting Bex, Joe and Rachel, so its just the first four left. **

**Lia has her gun pointed at Cammie as does Lizzie and Cammie is backed up against a wall. Zach is standing in front of Cammie begging them to put down their weapons. A bullet comes from nowhere and hits Lizzie just right so that she falls and dies. Lia wants Zach to come with her and Zach must make his final decision. Zach gets distracted by a large bang and gets knocked out of the way by a large COC guy. Its just Cammie and Lia. Lia moves in on Cammie and whispers, "We could've been great friends."**

**She pulls the trigger and BANG! But Cammie felt no impact. When she looked up, she saw the shock on Lia's face as she fell to her knees and died, blood pouring from her chest. Standing there, gun pointed as if frozen in time, tears streaming down his face, is Zachary Goode. He whispers, "I'm so sorry, Lia. I love you." He drops his gun and breaks down in tears. COC is disbanded. Cammie and Zach live happily ever after. THE END.**


End file.
